Happy Mother's Day, Moms
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: A Mother's Day One-shot from the "Temporary Home for Christmas" family in the 2018 "25 Days of BeChloe Christmases."


_**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MOMS**_

_**Author's Promp**__t: A Mother's Day One-shot from the "Temporary Home for Christmas" family in the 2018 "25 Days of BeChloe Christmases."_

_**Recap**__: Beca and Chloe marry and become Foster Parents. One night they are asked to foster three siblings and fell in love with them. When no family was found to take them, they adopted all three to keep them together._

* * *

Eight-year-old Sophie Mitchell sat on the top step in the darkened hallway with a smile on her face. She had woken up a short while ago and heard music coming from downstairs. When she went to check it out, she saw her two moms holding each other close as they swayed to the music. She sat down to watch them.

As Sophie watched her mothers dancing, her mind wandered back to before she was a Mitchell. Back when she was with her other parents.

There was no hugging or dancing between them. As far back as Sophie could remember, it was always the two of them yelling and fighting. She remembers hiding under the covers in her bed when things got loud.

Things quieted down when her mother became pregnant with Emily. Things were good for almost a year before they started back up again. Those nights she would run into Emily's room and climb into her crib with her. She would snuggle close to Emily to hold the younger girl and keep her quiet.

The same thing happened with Dylan. Only when the yelling and fighting started up again, she would get Dylan from his crib and lay him in the bed she shared with Emily. She would hold them both close so they wouldn't be afraid.

Then one night, the arguing started, and it was loud. She could hear what sounded like someone getting hit and she was even more scared than she had ever been. Emily and Dylan remained sleeping through the noise, so she got up and peeked out the door of their bedroom. It was at that moment that she heard a loud bang and the sound of something hitting the floor.

Sophie got scared and ran back into the bedroom. She stood there not knowing what to do.

Sophie jumped when she heard another bang and a thud. Without thinking she ran out to see what had happened. Her parents were both laying on the floor; blood near their heads. She rushed back into her room and slammed the door. She crawled back into bed and held Emily and Dylan. She was in shock, and there were no tears.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but suddenly people were yelling as they came into her room. She blinked at them as she and her siblings were picked up and carried outside.

A nice lady named Tracy took them to a neighbor's where they got food and a quick bath. The next thing she knew, they were brought to Beca and Chloe's.

After about a month of having nightmares and waking up screaming in the middle of the night, Sophie told Beca and Chloe what she saw. They both cried with her and talked to Tracy, their social worker. Tracy found a child psychologist for Sophie to talk to. She had been seeing him for a while, and she wasn't having any nightmares or waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

Sophie knows the psychologist helped her a lot. She also knows that her moms helped her even more. They would both get up whenever she had a bad dream and let her talk about it or whatever she wanted to.

Sophie knew that when they first came to the Mitchells that it was only supposed to be temporary. But, shortly after they arrived, Beca and Chloe sat her down and asked if she would be okay with them adopting her and Emily and Dylan to become their moms. Sophie was excited and said yes. Having Beca and Chloe as her moms is what she wanted; it is what she asked Santa for, and last Christmas the three of them officially became Mitchells. Sophie couldn't think of anything that would make her happier than the day she was able to tell people she was Sophie Mitchell.

Their moms surprised them in January by moving into a house where they each had their own bedroom. They had been looking for months before they found this place. Sophie was surprised yet again when they told her she could decorate her room the way she wanted it.

Since the three siblings came to stay with the Mitchells, there were plenty of surprises. They had birthday parties, shared two special Christmases, and all the other Holidays that their parents ignored. They laughed and played like they were never allowed to before.

Last year, Mother's Day came and went, but since Beca and Chloe weren't their real mothers, no one thought to celebrate the day. But, this year they were Mama and Mommy, and Sophie wanted to make sure that the day did not pass without letting them know how much she loved the two of them.

Sophie's smile grew wider when she remembered that her Aunt Brey and Aunt Stacie were coming to dinner the next night. She would have to figure out a way to talk to them to see if they could help her plan a Mother's Day surprise for her two moms.

Sophie quietly got up and went back to her room. She crawled into her bed and settled down to sleep. The last thing she heard was her mothers' footsteps on the stairs. She was asleep before her door opened and her moms looked in on her.

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

Sophie paced anxiously back and forth in front of the door as she waited for her Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Stacie to show up.

"Soph," Beca said watching from the sofa. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that. What's got you so anxious?"

"Uh, nothing," Sophie said. "I'm just excited to see Aunt Brey and Aunt Stacie."

Sophie jumped when there was a knock on the door. She turned and grabbed the knob before Beca could even stand up.

"Aunt Brey! Aunt Stacie!" Sophie squealed and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Wow!" Stacie said reaching down to hug the girl. "That's some welcome."

Aubrey laughed as Beca came over and pulled Sophie back. "Come in."

Aubrey and Stacie entered, and Sophie pulled Stacie's hands to get her to come down to her level. Stacie knelt down and asked, "What's up, Soph?"

"I want to talk to you about something," Sophie whispered.

"Okay," Sophie whispered back. She stood and looked at Beca who was eying them suspiciously. "Sophie and I are going to have a little chat."

Sophie grabbed Stacie's hand and started pulling her toward the stairs.

"Don't be too long," Beca called after them. "Dinner's almost ready."

"We won't," Sophie called back.

"What's that all about?" Aubrey asked.

"I have no idea," Beca said. "She's been wearing a hole in the floor for the past half hour waiting for you guys to show up."

"Aunt Bwey," four-year-old Emily squealed.

"Emily!" Aubrey squealed and ran to hug the young girl. "And, Dylan." Aubrey pulled Dylan in for a hug, and he giggled as he squirmed to get away.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said as she came from the kitchen. "I thought I heard the door."

Aubrey hugged Chloe. "Where's Stacie? And Sophie?"

"Sophie took Stacie upstairs to talk," Beca said.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "I wonder what that's all about."

"I guess we'll find out later," Beca said with a shrug. "You guys stay with Aunt Brey. I'm going to help mommy in the kitchen."

Aubrey sat on the sofa with the two youngest Mitchells. "What are we watching?"

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

Sophie dragged Stacie into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed, and Stacie sat next to her.

"So, what's up, Soph?"

"I need your help," Sophie said. "You and Aunt Brey."

"What do you need our help with?" Stacie asked with some concern.

"I want to surprise my moms for Mother's Day," Sophie said.

Stacie let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "What do you want to do for them?"

"I, um, I don't know," Sophie said. "We never did anything for Mother's Day before we came here."

"Oh, I see," Stacie said. "How about I talk to your Aunt Brey, and we'll figure something out for you. Mother's Day is less than two weeks away, so we have to get busy. I promise we'll come up with something good. Okay?"

"Okay," Sophie said. "I want to give them a present, too. I don't have any money so I thought I could make them something, but I don't know what to make."

"Why don't you let me and your Aunt Brey help you buy them something," Stacie said. "You can consider it a loan and pay us back with hugs and kisses."

Sophie laughed as Stacie grabbed her and scattered kisses over her face. "Stop, stop!"

"I have an idea," Stacie said as she let Sophie go. "We'll help you buy them something, and you can have it be from you, Emily, and Dylan. How does that sound?"

"I like that," Sophie said. She threw her arms around Stacie's neck and hugged her. "Thank you, Aunt Stacie."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Stacie said. "We should probably get downstairs before one of your moms comes looking for us."

Sophie pulled back and stood up. "You're right. You won't tell them what we talked about, will you? I want it to be a surprise."

"I promise I'll only tell Aunt Brey," Stacie said.

Sophie smiled, and the two went downstairs to join the others.

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

A week later, Aubrey and Stacie were at the Mitchell home to pick up Sophie and Emily. Dylan had a bit of a cold and Chloe didn't want him going out.

"What's the plan for today?" Beca asked as Sophie and Emily were putting on their spring jackets.

"First we're going to lunch," Stacie said with a grin. "And then maybe do a little shopping. Not much; just some girly stuff."

Sophie giggled which caused Emily to giggle.

"Come on girls," Aubrey said. Emily and Sophie walked over to stand next to her and Stacie. "We'll have them back by dinner time."

"I'll expect you two to stay for dinner," Chloe said as she walked over to hug the girls.

"Thanks, we will," Stacie said.

Chloe let go of Sophie and said, "You girls have fun and behave for your aunts."

"We will," Sophie said as they walked out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling they are up to no good?" Beca asked as she closed the door behind them.

"They're just going to lunch and do some shopping," Chloe said. "How much trouble can they get into?"

"They're with Stacie," Beca said. "The possibilities of getting into trouble are endless."

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

Aubrey and Stacie sat with the girls in the food court of the local mall happily munching on pizza.

"Sophie, we have an idea on what to get your moms for Mother's Day," Aubrey said. "After we finish eating we want to show you what we found."

"Thank you," Sophie said. "I'm so excited."

"What's mudder's day?" Emily asked as she took another bite of her pizza.

"That's the day we give our moms a present to let them know how much we love them," Sophie said.

"But we love them all the time," Emily said. "We should give them presents every day."

"Kid after my own heart," Stacie said with a laugh.

"It's true that you love them all the time," Aubrey said. "But, this day is the one day we put all our love together to show them how much we love them."

"Okay," Emily said with a smile. "Can we make mudder's day pancakes?"

"We can do that," Stacie said. "Your Aunt Brey and I will help you make a nice Mother's Day breakfast for your moms."

"Can we have a sleepover?" Sophie asked, excitement oozing out of every pore in her body.

"What do you think, Brey?" Stacie asked. "Think we can spend the night and get up and make breakfast?"

"That sounds like a fun idea," Aubrey said. "We can tell Beca and Chloe we'll watch the kids so they can have a date night. We'll plan to stay so they can make a night of it."

"I like it," Sophie said with a big grin. "I'm done. Can we go get their present now?"

"I done, too," Emily said.

"Let's go," Stacie said and stood up. She collected their trash and took the tray to the trash and returned to the table. "Take my hand, Emily."

Emily grabbed Stacie's hand, and they started walking. Aubrey and Sophie followed, and Aubrey was taken by surprise when Sophie took her hand without being told. She just smiled as they followed Stacie and Emily.

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

"What do you think, Soph?" Stacie asked. "Think your moms will like it."

"It's beautiful," Sophie said, her eyes never looking away.

"I think we have a winner," Aubrey said with a laugh.

Aubrey turned away to deal with the purchase while Stacie kept Emily and Sophie busy. Aubrey completed the transaction and Sophie ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist.

"They'll be ready by Friday," Aubrey said as she stood there hugging Sophie. "We'll pick them up and wrap them for you."

"Thank you, Aunt Brey," Sophie said with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful. Our moms will love it."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Aubrey said as she hugged the girl to her. "Now, let's go do some real shopping."

"Yay," Emily squealed as she jumped up and down.

Stacie grabbed the young girl up and tickled her. Emily giggled as Stacie carried her out of the store.

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

A few hours later, Chloe opened the door and laughed as Stacie, Aubrey, Sophie, and Emily came through the door, each carrying at least one bag.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "What did you do?"

"Just a little shopping for our Goddaughters and Godson," Stacie said as she set the bags by the coffee table. "How is Dylan feeling?"

"He's so much better," Chloe said. "I think keeping him home and resting was good for him.

"Did you leave anything in the store?" Beca asked as she came down the steps carrying Dylan.

"Speak of the devil," Stacie said as she took Dylan from Beca. "Hey, handsome."

"Look, mama," Emily said holding up her bag.

Beca took the bag and looked inside. "Wow, Emily! It's beautiful."

"Show mommy," Emily said.

"Look, mommy," Beca said, holding up a cute pink skirt.

"Oh, Em," Chloe said as she walked over to take a closer look. "You'll be the best-dressed kid at daycare."

"Yep," Emily said with a big smile.

"You'll have to show us the rest of the stuff after dinner," Chloe said as she walked to the kitchen. "It's almost ready."

"Smells good," Aubrey said. "Is that pot roast I smell?"

"Yep," Beca said. "Why don't you girls get washed up while I set the table."

"Come on, girls," Stacie said. "Aunt Brey and I will help you."

"Okay," Emily said.

The group went upstairs, and Beca went to the dining room. Beca smiled when she heard laughter coming from upstairs. She couldn't remember a time when the sounds of laughter didn't echo through the house. She was so proud of her family.

Dinner was done, and Beca and Chloe sat patiently as Sophie and Emily showed them everything that their aunts had bought them. They even got Dylan some shorts and tees for the summer.

"You two do know that we can afford to clothe our children, right?" Beca asked with a smile.

"We know," Aubrey said.

"And, we don't care," Stacie said. "We are allowed to spoil out Godchildren."

"Speaking of spoiling," Aubrey said. "Stacie and I want to give you two a night out for yourselves. We thought that next Saturday you two could have a date night. We'll spend the night so you can stay out as late as you want and enjoy yourselves."

"Wow," Chloe said. "That sounds like a great idea. What do you say, babe? Want to go on a date with me next Saturday night?"

"A night out alone with my gorgeous wife," Beca said. "I'm in!"

"Great," Stacie said. "Just let us know what time you want us here, and we'll be here."

"Thanks, you guys," Chloe said and hugged Aubrey. "This is really sweet of you."

"Our pleasure," Aubrey said.

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

It was finally Saturday, and Sophie was electric with excitement. Just one more day before they surprised her moms with their first Mother's Day celebration.

The day seemed to drag by for Sophie. She kept checking the clock and waiting for her moms to get ready for their date.

"Soph, are you okay?" Chloe asked her after lunch.

"I'm okay," Sophie said.

"You don't seem okay," Chloe said.

"What's up?" Beca asked hearing Chloe talking to Sophie. "Is Soph sick?"

"I'm not sick," Sophie said.

"Maybe we should reschedule our date," Chloe said sounding worried.

"No!" Sophie cried out. "I mean, I'm not sick, so you should go on your date. I promise I'd tell you if I was sick. I'm just excited about, um, our sleepover with Aunt Stacie and Aunt Brey. They haven't spent the night in a while, and I'm just excited."

"Oh, okay, then," Beca said. Chloe still didn't look convinced but let it go for now.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief and tried to act normal for the rest of the afternoon. She kept looking at Chloe who kept looking at her to make sure she really was okay. Sophie decided to reassure Chloe that she really was okay.

"Mommy," Sophie said climbing onto Chloe's lap. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I really am okay."

"Thanks, sweetie," Chloe said and hugged Sophie to her. "Promise you'll tell me if something's bothering you or you feel sick."

"I promise," Sophie said with a smile. "You're a great mom. I love you."

"Thank you," Chloe said unable to keep the tears from her eyes. "I love you, too."

Sophie played with Emily and Dylan and then spent some time working on her homework. She nearly jumped for joy when Beca told Chloe to shower first so they could get ready for their date.

At the knock on the door, Sophie sprinted to answer. She hugged her two aunts and dragged them into the living room where Emily and Dylan were watching a movie.

"Did you bring the presents?" Sophie whispered.

"We did," Stacie whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Sorry," Sophie said. "I just don't want my moms to hear."

"We'll show you after they leave," Aubrey said.

Sophie smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_**~oOo~ Happy Mother's Day, Moms ~oOo~**_

Sophie woke early; well, truth be told she was so excited she didn't sleep much at all. She ran into the guest room.

"Aunt Stacie," Sophie whispered in Stacie's ear.

Stacie mumbled and opened one eye to look at Sophie. "What's wrong, Sophie?"

"It's Mother's Day," Sophie said. "We have to fix my moms their special breakfast."

Stacie moved so she could see the clock and groaned. "Sophie, it's only four o'clock. It's way too early to make breakfast."

"Oh," Sophie said dejectedly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie," Stacie said. "Your Aunt Aubrey and I are planning on getting up around six-thirty. We'll come to get you when we wake up, okay?"

"Okay," Sophie said. "You promise?"

"I promise," Stacie said. "Now, go back to bed."

Stacie put her head back down, and her eyes were closed in seconds. Sophie quietly made her way back to her room, where she sat and watched the clock.

Stacie fumbled for her phone when her alarm went off. Aubrey stretched and yawned before sitting up. She looked at Stacie who was now sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Was I dreaming or was Sophie in our room?"

"She came in around four o'clock to wake us up to make breakfast," Stacie said. "It's adorable who much she wants to do this for Beca and Chloe."

"Let's go get her up," Aubrey said. "We need to get breakfast ready."

"I need to pee first," Stacie said as she yawned and stood.

Stacie and Aubrey both used the bathroom before going into Sophie's room. They both smiled when they walked in to see Sophie laying across her bed sound asleep.

"I almost hate to wake her," Stacie said. "But, I promised we'd get her up to help us make breakfast."

Stacie walked over to Sophie and gently woke the young girl. "Soph, it's time to make breakfast," Stacie said.

"It's time," Sophie said quickly sitting up in the bed. "Let's go."

Stacie and Aubrey laughed as Sophie jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

About an hour later, something woke Beca and she stretched and pulled Chloe closer.

"Mmm, morning, babe," Chloe mumbled.

"Good morning," Beca said and kissed Chloe's shoulder. She suddenly sat up. "Do I smell bacon?"

Chloe took in a breath. "Yep. Brey or Stacie must be making breakfast."

"I guess we should get up," Beca said. "I think I hear the kids, too."

"Before I forget," Chloe said sitting up and reaching into the nightstand. "Happy Mother's Day."

Beca smiled and jumped out of bed and into the closet. She came back holding a wrapped box.

"Happy Mother's Day," Beca said as she handed the gift to Chloe.

Chloe smiled and ripped the wrapping paper. Inside was a large framed picture of the two of them with all three of the kids. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Oh, my gosh, Becs," Chloe said. "This is beautiful."

"It's one Stacie took of all of us at their house," Beca said. "I thought we could hang it over the fireplace."

"I agree," Chloe said. "Now open yours."

Beca picked the gift up and opened it. She smiled when she saw the same picture she had given Chloe in a smaller frame.

"I thought you could put it on your desk at the studio," Chloe said.

"I love it," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "I guess great minds think alike."

Just then Beca's stomach let out a small rumble. Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's hand. "Let's go see what's happening in the kitchen."

Beca and Chloe both stopped short when they walked into the kitchen. The counter was set, and a bouquet was sitting at each end.

"What's all this?" Chloe asked looking around.

"Happy Mother's Day, Moms!" Sophie shouted and ran over to hug both her moms.

"Happy Mudder's Day," Emily squealed.

"This is all for us?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," Sophie said. "We wanted to make today special for you. Both of you. You're our moms, and we love you."

"Oh, sweetie," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "We love it."

"Yeah," Beca said, wiping her eyes. "This is so special. Thank you."

"It was all Sophie's idea," Stacie said as she set a plate of bacon on the counter. "Sit down. Let's eat before it gets cold."

Aubrey brought over a bowl of scrambled eggs and some toast. She set everything down, and everyone took a seat. Stacie and Aubrey plated the food and passed the plates to everyone.

"This all looks so good," Beca said.

Sophie looked so proud as she ate her breakfast. Her moms were surprised, and she couldn't be happier.

Breakfast was done, and everyone was sitting in the living room, sipping coffee and juice.

"Can we give them their presents now?" Sophie whispered to Stacie.

"We left them in the bedroom," Stacie said. "Come on; we'll go get them."

Stacie stands, and Sophie heads for the stairs. "We'll be right back."

When they returned a few minutes later, Stacie was carrying two boxes. She goes over to Beca and Chloe.

"We got you a present," Sophie said handing each of her mom's a box. "You have to open them at the same time."

Chloe grabbed Sophie in a hug. Beca wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"Thank you so much for all of this, Soph," Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah, kiddo," Beca said and pulled back. "We, um, we didn't think you'd want to celebrate Mother's Day."

"Why not?" Sophie asked pulling away from Chloe. "You guys are our moms."

"We are," Chloe said. "But we thought it would-. That it might bring up bad memories of your real mom."

"You are our real moms," Sophie said adamantly. "Our other mother wasn't really a mom. We never celebrated Mother's Day, and I never cared about it until now."

"I'm sorry, Soph," Chloe said. "We didn't mean to upset you. We're sorry."

"Yeah, Soph," Beca said. "This has been the best Mother's Day ever, and we have you to thank for that. We love you guys so much, and we never want to do anything that will upset you."

"I'm sorry, too," Sophie said. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you. How much we love you."

"You show us that every day," Chloe said with a smile. "We are so proud to call you three ours."

"Wait here," Beca said as she jumped up and ran upstairs.

Beca came running back downstairs with the two framed pictures. "I gave your mommy this picture, and we're going to hang it up over the fireplace where everyone can see our family."

"And I gave your mama this one," Chloe said taking the smaller framed picture. "And she's going to keep it on her desk at work."

Sophie smiled. "That's all of us."

"That's right," Beca said. "This is our family, and we want to show you guys off."

"Open your presents," Sophie said.

"Pwesents," Emily squealed and clapped, causing Dylan to squeal and clap.

Stacie grabbed Emily and sat her on the sofa next to her. Aubrey grabbed Dylan and did the same.

"Open them up, you guys," Aubrey said.

Sophie stood next to Chloe with a big smile on her face. Beca and Chloe took their gifts and unwrapped them. The held the boxes in their hands and looked at each other.

"We open them together on three," Chloe said, and Beca nodded. "1. 2. 3."

The boxes were opened, and both women gasped.

"Sophie?" Chloe said. "This is beautiful."

Beca held up her necklace and smiled. "It has all your names and birthstones on them."

"It's called a 'Mother's Necklace'," Sophie said.

"This is the best present ever," Chloe said with a big smile. She grabbed Sophie into a hug and walked over to give Dylan and Emily a kiss.

"You know, Soph," Beca said pulling the young girl onto her lap. "My mom died when I was only four, and I don't remember celebrating Mother's Day with her. And I am so proud-" Beca stopped as her emotions overcame her. She swallowed and in a quivering voice said, "I am so proud to be able to call you my daughter and celebrate Mother's Day with you."

Sophie wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her tight. "I love you, mama."

Beca let out a teary-eyed chuckle. "I love you, too, Sophie."

Chloe wiped her eyes and sat down next to Beca and pulled her wife and daughter into her arms.

"I can't believe you guys made me cry," Aubrey said wiping at her own eyes.

"Probably just hormones," Stacie said.

"Hormones?" Chloe said looking over at her best friends. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and she squealed, "Oh, my God, Brey! Are you pregnant?"

Beca and Sophie turned to look at them, eyes wide waiting for the answer.

"Yes," Aubrey said and smiled as the tears started flowing again.

Everyone cheered and ran over to hug Aubrey and Stacie. Sophie grabbed Stacie and Aubrey around their neck and hugged them.

"Happy Mother's Day," Sophie said. "I can't wait to celebrate all my moms next year."

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day to all the moms, moms-to-be, stepmoms, grandmoms, and those who have taken the role of mom to someone.**


End file.
